Respect
by The Original Horcrux
Summary: "You're strong for a girl," he remarked. "I'm going to take that as a compliment," Ginny said uncertainly, stowing her wand carelessly back inside her robes, "Now get the hell out of my sight." - Blaise realises that even blood traitors deserve respect. .


Respect

"I've been instructed to give this to Blaise Zabini," Blaise looked up to see the Weasley girl standing in the doorway, looking at a piece of paper in her hand.

"That's me," Blaise said and the girl tossed him the paper.

Red was all Blaise saw.

The flaming red of Ginny Weasley's hair as she strutted like the filthy blood traitor that she was down the hallway of the train, Blaise couldn't help but watch as she swung her hips from side to side, making his mind think of places that he shouldn't be thinking of, especially because she was a blood traitor.

"Close your mouth Blaise, you'll catch a fly," Pansy giggled. Blaise, unaware that his mouth was open as he stared after the Weasley girl, abruptly clenched his teeth together as Parkinson, Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle relaxed into their seats again.

"You thinking of shagging her, Zabini?" Crabbe sneered stupidly. Blaise scoffed.

"I wouldn't go near a filthy little blood traitor like her even if we were the last two people alive," he said, unfurling the scroll of paper and reading down it.

"What's that all about?" Draco asked, jerking his thumb at the paper in Blaise's hand, peering over curiously.

"Something about a lunch that I've been invited to," He said, scanning down the letter, "It's signed Professor Horace Slughorn, who the hell's that?"

Draco shrugged, "Must be a new teacher."

"Suppose so," Blaise said, standing up and tucking the piece of paper into his pocket, "I'd better get going, it starts in a few minutes."

"See you," Draco said as Pansy lay down across two seats and put her head in his lap. Blaise nodded at them and slipped out in to the corridor.

At the very end he spotted her standing at the end of the corridor, talking to an airy looking blonde girl who was wearing a bizarre pair of glasses. Despite being a Weasley, she was very beautiful.

Blaise scowled at his thoughts and averted his eyes from her to the ground. She was a blood traitor, and that was as bad as mudblood in his books. _Ah, but she's a _very_ pretty blood traitor_ his conscious seemed to say. Blaise ignored it; right now he just wanted to get to this luncheon thing without any distractions or hold ups and at the moment, Ginny Weasley was both.

"Could you have your conversation elsewhere maybe?" Blaise sneered as he reached the Weasley and the blonde chatting in the middle of the hallway.

"We're at perfect liberty to talk wherever we like, thank you Zabini," The Weasley girl snapped, barely turning her head to look at him, "So go and slither off to your little posh lunch and leave the decent people alone."

Blaise laughed, "Weasley, you're the furthest thing from decent that I've ever seen, you and your little clan of blood traitors."

Before Blaise knew it, she hand her wand at his throat and a deathly serious expression on her face, "Say that again, _Zabini_," she spat, digging her wand harder into his oesophagus, "I swear I'll do it and don't ever think I won't."

"Do what, Weasley?" Blaise sneered, trying not to show that she was slowly crushing his windpipe.

"I'll break your neck, and it's _Ginny_. Weasley is what they call my brothers," she growled.

Blaise saw that she was not joking at all, she would break his neck if he didn't give up the snark and obnoxious demeanour.

"Fine," Blaise said, "_Ginny_, I'm sorry that I called you a dirty blood traitor."

To his surprise, Ginny released her hold on his throat abruptly, taken completely by surprise herself.

"Thank you," she said as Blaise got to his feet, rubbing his throat.

"You're strong for a girl," he remarked.

"I'm going to take that as a compliment," Ginny said uncertainly, stowing her wand carelessly back inside her robes, "Now get the hell out of my sight."

Blaise did so, all to glad to be away from that fiery red hair and that hot temper and _very_ grateful that no Slytherins had seen that little embarrassing show. He had just been pinned down and threatened by someone who he considered beneath him.

There was no doubt in the world that Ginny Weasley had just earned Blaise Zabini's respect.

* * *

**AN: Another couple that I really am not comfortable with writing, but I think it'd be interesting to flesh out their relationship a bit more so I might write something more about these two. **

**This is for:**

**The 2012 Hogwarts Games: Football Round 1.2 **

**The Pairing Diversity Bootcamp – Prompt #15: Smugness**

**The 100 Different Pairings Challenge – Prompt #27: Flame**

**I'd love it if you could leave me a review, they make my day :)**

**Potter On **

**~The Original Horcrux~**


End file.
